The present embodiments relate to a portable patient tracker card, an information system including a number of tracker cards, and a method for outputting and/or forwarding personal data.
An information medium may be used in a work process to simply and quickly output data, such as patient-specific data. For example, in a hospital an examination or treatment of a patient may be accelerated or optimized by making a patient file or tracker card available in proximity to the patient. The treating doctors or nursing staff can view patient data, medication details, examinations to be carried out, or other patient information by using the patient file or tracker card.
In a hospital, patient-specific data is generally stored in a paper-based or electronic patient file. A paper-based patient file may be lost and may not be available (stored) in proximity to the patient, as such files are generally stored in an archive. If there are large quantities of data in the paper-based patient file, it is difficult to find specific information. Electronic patient files are based (stored) on stationary or portable computer systems, which permit fast access to patient data in proximity to the patient but require the use of a complete, expensive and mechanically sensitive device. The device has a high energy requirement and can be used in a mobile manner for a few hours without recharging.